The applicant's dissertation research will be on a topic related to the behavioral, sociocultural and political factors that influence the heterosexual transmission of human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) among women and the vertical transmission of HIV from mothers to their children via breast milk in sub- Saharan Africa. From a review of the literature and communication with researchers in the field, the applicant has found that there is a paucity of published research investigating these issues, and few culturally appropriate interventions addressing these issues. Since this is her first year of the doctoral program, the applicant has not chosen her dissertation topic and her sponsor has strongly suggested that she complete course work studying international issues, advanced research methods and health behavior practice and principles before declaring a dissertation topic. The applicant plans to select a specific dissertation topic and develop a complete research proposal at the end of her second year in the doctoral program. [unreadable] [unreadable]